


Sacred Holiday

by Clandestine_Dragon



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clandestine_Dragon/pseuds/Clandestine_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius and Robin take the children out on their first Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacred Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a little rushed...and it was my first time writing this pairing. But I simply had to. Gaius/M!Avatar is my absolute Awakening OTP. There are other mentioned pairings like Chrom/Olivia, Henry/Ricken, and Lon'qu/Cherche, but they're very minor.

He’d finally managed to trap Emily in the living room playpen, and Morgan could be heard panting in the kitchen as he slowly ran out of energy. Robin exhaled heavily, wiping his brow as Emily pouted at her defeat in attempting to outsmart her father.

The two had refused to sit still all afternoon, claiming that they would never put on their costumes – despite the fact that it’d get them a bucket of candy each by the end of the night. It’d have been a whole lot easier if Gaius had been home, but his husband was busy until 2, leaving Robin to single-handedly catch their hyperactive children.

“Gods, but to think they’re about to get enough candy to fill two buckets.” He cringed at the thought of his third ‘kid’ also getting a pumpkin full of sweets.

Because it was a well-known fact that Gaius was looking forward to this even more than his children, and the mere thought of him skipping Halloween was absurd.

Robin silently crept into the kitchen, feeling proud at mimicking his partner so well, before realizing that Morgan had noticed and was charging up the stairs. So maybe not nearly as good as Gaius, but he’d get there one day.

Throwing stealth to the wind, Robin charged after his son, the thundering on the stairs practically herd-like. Morgan squealed when he saw his father, running into the bathroom and then trying to leave again as he realized his mistake. But there was no taking that choice back and Robin laughed as he walked back downstairs, four-year-old thrown over his shoulder.

After placing a sullen Morgan into the playpen with his sister, Robin went back to his and Gaius’ room to grab the costumes. When he came back, Emily was trying to create a makeshift slingshot to ambush him with and Morgan tried to give his most charming smile.

“Honestly…It’s like I’m not taking you out trick-or-treating or something.” Robin said in exasperation. “What’s the problem, you two?”

Morgan whimpered. “I don’t want to be a pumpkin!”

Emily glared. “I’m NOT a fairy princess!! I’m an epwic tactan!”

Robin put his hands on his hips. “It’s a little late to get a costume change!” he still asked, “What do you want to be?”

“A fairy princess!”

“A sneaky pumpkin!”

The tired man blinked. “…Well that’s not impossible at all.” He rubbed his temples before addressing the twins. “Then that’s what you’ll be.” The two cheered.

About thirty minutes later when Gaius got home the two were set; Morgan in his sparkly blue fairy costume and Emily trying to pretend she was a real pumpkin. The man paused only for a moment before raising a brow at Robin.

“Got that a little backwards, eh Bubbles?”

Robin shrugged, grinning. “Apparently this is what they wanted.”

“Fair enough.” Gaius shifted, and Robin could read the concealed excitement in his husband’s body language.

“Shall we get dressed?” the orange-haired man nodded once, quickly, before practically running towards the stairs.

“You two behave yourselves, okay?”

Morgan nodded cheerfully while Emily continued to pretend she was a pumpkin on the counter.

Robin walked into the room to see Gaius pulling on the last of his jester costume, standing in front of the mirror. “You’re certainly excited.”

“Of course I am, Bubbles.” Gaius swallowed thickly. “Soon…I’ll have a pail of candy.”

“You realize…some people are not going to give you candy, right?”

“Shh. We do not speak of those people.” Gaius said, finger to Robin’s lips. “Anyway, hurry up and get dressed.” He sat down, facing the other man.

Robin raised a brow.

“Don’t mind me, just making sure you put everything on right.”

“It’s a robe, Gaius.”

“You could still mess up.”

10 minutes later they were out on the streets, three excited children with buckets and one chaperone trying to keep them from being hit by cars.

They started out in their own neighborhood, stopping at the Ylisse household first. Gaius, sure he’d score at this particular house knocked excitedly.

Olivia was the one to answer, looking positively radiant in her princess costume. She practically squealed at the sight of Morgan, picking him up and hugging him while Gaius and Emily waited impatiently for their candy.

Robin chuckled. “Hey Olivia. Not taking the kids out?”

“Oh, hey Robin…!” she set down his giggling son, blushing a little in embarrassment. “Cherche actually took them this time.” She smiled brightly. “Which means I get to see all the little trick-or-treaters.” She perked up. “Speaking of…”

The three trick-or-treaters stepped forward eagerly as Olivia brought out her basket of treats. “Here you all go!” she giggled at Gaius. “Chrom said you’d be here.”

Gaius shrugged. “Did you expect any less?”

“No, I suppose not.”

Emily piped up. “Come on, dad! We want more candy.”

The four continued on, passing through the rest of the neighborhood with little difficulty – only a couple of houses giving snide looks to an uncaring Gaius.

“Scrooges.” The man grumbled as they moved on to the next street.

Robin knocked on the next door, nodding at Lon’qu when he opened the door. A chorus of “Trick or Treat” sounded behind him. The man stoically gave the children three pieces before looking at Gaius.

Gaius looked back.

“Good day.” Lon’qu moved to shut the door before Gaius pushed half his body through the arch. “Gaius. Move.”

“Don’t be a-“

Robin cut them off. “Lon’qu, could you please give him just one piece. The last three turned them down.”

“Perhaps because he is too old for his antics?” Despite that, he eyed the orangette, who gave his saddest, most down-trodden frowns. “Here.” He threw something in the bucket. “You still should lay off the sugar.” He slammed the door.

Gaius was shocked. “He actually gave me something.” He stared down, a little dazed. “He actually- Hey this is a toothbrush…LON’QU!”

Robin had to literally drag him to the next house, their children squealing with laughter all the way.

They met up with Cherche, Gerome, Inigo, and Lucina at Viron and Lissa’s residence and decided to continue on all together. “Could you take Owain with you too?” Lissa asked hopefully.

Gaius jumped in before anyone could respond. “Done, if you give me five pieces of candy.”

Lissa gave him a dull look. “You’re still at it?”

“You taking the deal or not?”

“Alright, alright.”

Robin was exhausted by the time they got to the 15th house, trying to keep Owain and Morgan in check as they had the ‘ultimate showdown between fairy and elf’. “Gaius…please…the door.”

Gaius knocked. Then stepped back as the door opened slowly and creakily, drawing all the children’s attention. Owain and Morgan rushed to the door as Inigo hid behind Gerome, while Lucina stood, trying to look fearless and Emily pretended to be a pumpkin.

“Eh?” Gaius looked at the empty doorway.

“Um…”

Everyone but Robin jumped or shrieked at the sudden voice.

Robin just rubbed his temples. “Hello, Kellam.”

“Oh my Gods where did he come from?”

“A ghost!!”

“I WILL VANQUISH YOU, GHOST.”

Kellam just sighed. “I knew Sully should’ve been the one to stay home.” He paused. “Though…if I had gone, everyone would’ve thought Kjelle was alone….”

“You’re like a living Halloween costume…” Gaius muttered in amazement before Cherche rushed everyone to get their candy.

“Sorry, Kellam!” Robin called as they left.

“It’s fine….I’m used to it.”

It was halfway across town that the three grownups realized they had too few arms to carry all of the now tired children and their candy with them.

“Maybe we could ask the next people to let us sit for a little while?” Cherche suggested.

The door of said house opened to reveal a dark-haired woman dressed in an Egyptian-like costume. Robin flinched while Gaius grimaced. Cherche kept her cool and stood in front of Robin, hiding him with her armor. “Trick or treat, Tharja.”

Tharja was trying to peer around the other woman, but gave the kids their candy anyway. Eventually she gave up and turned dark eyes on Gaius. “Well, are you going to step up here or not?” She smiled darkly.

“No thanks. Robin’s lips are a treat enough for me.”

The woman looked ready to murder him as Cherche dragged Gaius away.

“Perhaps the next house.”

Luckily – sort of – the next house was Henry and Ricken’s and the two invited the entirety of them to dinner.

“I really appreciate this, you two. The children are…” said children were all quickly passing out on the living room floor.

“Nya haa, what strange rugs!”

“…Indeed.” Robin laughed hesitantly.

Ricken stepped in easily. “Come sit. You can count candy while you wait for dinner.”

By the end of the night, they had to hitch a ride back to their houses, the children not about to wake up long enough for the walk back. Gaius and Robin quietly carried Morgan and Emily up to their rooms before sitting in the middle of the living room together, one bucket in front of them.

“Well…We did it.”

Gaius looked up curiously.

Robin reiterated. “You know…Our first family Halloween.”

Gaius stopped counting the candy in front of them, straightening his back. “I never thought I’d think of it as a family activity.”

Robin smiled slightly, though he spoke his question nervously. “Regret starting a family with me?”

“Huh?” the other man gave him an impatient stare. “What kind of stupid question is that, Bubbles? Of course I don’t regret it. It was a big decision, so I gave it a lot of thought. But I wouldn’t change it.”

The younger man couldn’t stop the small grin from escaping.

“This was always my favorite holiday. I’m sure you can imagine. But…I guess it’s even more special now.”

If it was hard before, it was now impossible to remove the silly smile from his face. Instead he leaned forward, across the sea of candy, and pressed a slow kiss to the other man’s lips. “I’m glad. Now…let’s count!”


End file.
